Emotions
by Evil giraffe
Summary: Renji does something shocking and Byakuya doesn't know what to think. ByakuyaxRenji. Rated for lemon in later chapters.
1. Plotting

So, second fic evah! It's rated M for possible lemons later on. But! That all depends on how it is received. So if you like it and want to read more, please leave a review! Also, thanks to those who reviewed and faved my first fic, it made me so happy!

Now on with the story!

**Emotions – a bleach fan-fic**

**Summary: **Renji does something shocking and Byakuya doesn't know what to think.

**Warnings:**Some swearing,Yaoi (boyXboy love). Don't like, don't read. However, if you're a perverted fan-girl like myself, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I quite obviously _don't_ own bleach, but if I did... *evil laugh*

Chapter 1- Plotting

It was a day like any other in Soul Society. Kuchiki Byakuya was heading for work, not knowing that by the end of the day he would be shocked to the point of needing counselling. He arrived at the 6th division office early, not at all surprised to find it empty. He didn't expect his messy Vice-Captain to be there a minute before he had to. Actually, Byakuya always expected him to be late, so that he wouldn't be disappointed if that was the case, and should Renji happen to be on time or even early, Byakuya would get a pleasant surprise.

The Captain sat down at his desk and viewed today's paperwork. He was always amazed at how the piles of papers kept coming, no matter how quickly you worked, and every morning the desk would be filled with endless piles that seemed to tower over you, with the constant threat of falling down, should you choose to breathe too heavily. This had actually happened to Renji once, and it had really taken all of Byakuyas willpower not to laugh at that time.

And so, trying to breathe in a normal fashion, Byakuya set to work.

-----

A good two hours later, when Byakuya had just gotten himself a cup of tea, the previously mentioned messy Vice-Captain arrived (not _that _late, actually).

"Good morning Captain!"

"Good morning", Byakuya said without looking up from his paperwork.

Renji sat down at his own desk and let out a big sigh at the sight of his towering paperwork. Bad move. The moment he let out his breath, all, and I mean _all_, papers on his desk went flying in a mess to the floor, leaving Renji to stare at his now blank desk with a horrified expression.

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, eyeing the mess on the floor and then the shocked Renji, again, finding it very hard not to laugh, especially since Renji had just made the same stupid mistake _again_.

Had Kuchiki Byakuya been an ordinary Captain he would have just ignored it, or even offered to help Renji. However, he was not just any Captain. Instead he said in the most bored, noble tone he could muster:

"Come now Renji, you're not even here for five minutes and you still manage to make this much of a mess? That's rather impressive."

Renji practically growled as he moved to pick up the papers, while Byakuya smiled inwardly at how easily he could manage to get on Renjis nerves with hardly any effort at all.

-----

The day went on in a rather normal way, and when they reached lunchtime the paperwork had at least decreased somewhat. Renjis mood, however, was not good. Byakuya had been getting on his nerves the whole day (without even trying, actually) and they had been working non-stop since early this morning. Now Renji was tired and hungry and desperately wished that he could just run as far away from the boring office, his annoyingly stoic Captain and the god-damned paperwork as possible. Trying hard to control his boiling anger, Renji finally spoke after hours of silence (which in itself was like torture to Renji, who was used to much noise and people from his childhood in Rukongai).

"Captain?"

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya didn't even bother to look up from his work.

"Don't you think it's time to take a lunch break?"

At the annoyed tone of Renjis voice, Byakuya looked up, eying the fuming man. It would be so easy to break Renji, considering the state of pent up anger that he was in. However, Byakuya resisted the urge and continued with his work as he said in a flat tone:

"Do as you like"

"Thank you Captain"

With that, Renji basically fled the office, leaving Byakuya smirking to himself.

In the past, Byakuya really didn't give a damn about his subordinates, especially not his Vice-Captain. However, since the incident with the rescue of Rukia, some things had changed and Byakuya had started seeing Renji in a different light. Byakuya had started studying the man and become quite fascinated by him. Renji was so utterly different from Byakyua, and it was rather intriguing. Also Renji was very easy to read and therefore teasing him was even easier (and a lot of fun, Byakuya had to admit). He did not, however, realise what types of consequences this simple pleasure of his could have.

-----

After lunch work went on as usual, with Renji in a slightly better mood. That did not last very long though. Renji was not one to sit still for hours at a time, he was a man who preferred action. Therefore, every day spent in the presence of his incredibly patient (when it came to silence and paperwork, of course) Captain was plain torture. It had been much easier before when Byakuya paid no attention to him, but after Renjis little rebellion against his Captain and the rescue of Rukia, things had changed.

At times, Renji was sure that the man teased him on purpose, just to see how long it would take before Renjis self-control cracked and he had a nervous breakdown (it _was_ close at times). What nagged him even more, though, was that no matter what Renji did or said to his Captain, Byakuya never once betrayed his emotions.

And so, while filling out the dull papers on his desk, Renji hatched a plan to, just once, shock his captain enough to show his true feelings...

* * *

OMG! What is Renji planning? Click the review button and you will find out faster ;)


	2. Reward

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make them longer in the future.

Well then, here goes!

(I still don't own bleach, it's still a yaoi story, don't like don't read...)

Chapter 2 – Reward

Byakuya was surprised at how concentrated Renji was on his work. The whole afternoon he was completely focused on his papers, never saying a word or even looking up. It was like all his anger from this morning was completely gone.

Byakuya was _not_ fond of this change. He liked it when Renji was messy and short-tempered and... and... well, Renji-ish. This new Renji was too boring. Not that Byakuya could do anything about it though. When Renji was messy and complained, as he often did, Byakuya could always tell him of, or even better, tease him a little. Now that was impossible. He couldn't very well get mad at Renji for doing what he was supposed to. And so, the afternoon passed in silence.

Renji, however, had a reason for doing his work properly. If he did, he would hopefully be done on time and be able to leave at the same time as, or even earlier than his Captain, and that was strictly necessary if his plan would work. Because Renji had to have an escape route, once he had done what he was supposed to. If he didn't, he probably wouldn't have the guts to go through with his plan, and he had to do it. He just had to. Just once seeing his Captains true feelings would be worth risking his life for. Because he really was risking his life in doing what he was about to do. Renji swallowed and continued with his work, praying that everything would work out as he hoped it would.

-----

When Byakuya finished with his work he looked up to see his Vice-Captain was also done, looking rather pleased with himself, eyeing his empty desk. Byakuya just barely hid his surprise to see Renji already finished. He would usually have to stay behind and finish his work grumbling about how unfair it was that his Captain could leave earlier.

Byakuya stood up and moved towards the door to leave, but found his way blocked by Renji. Byakuya gave him a cold look.

"What is it Renji?" His tone was impatient.

"Well, I was just wondering if you aren't surprised."

"At what exactly?"

"At me, being finished this quickly!"

"Oh. That. Yes, considering it is you Renji, it is quite impressing to see you finished before midnight."

Renji fought hard to control his rising anger. He had to do this, it would be worth it. Putting on a fake smile he went on:

"And don't you think I deserve a reward for my hard work?"

Renji was moving closer now, making Byakuya take a step back out of instinct.

"Why would I reward you for doing your job?" Byakuya said in the same flat tone as always.

_Control your anger Renji! Come on, you can do this._

"Oh, but don't you think I did it particularly good today?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Really?"

Renji had now moved forward so much the back of Byakuyas legs hit his desk and he came to a halt, Renji leaning over him. Still, Byakuya didn't betray his emotions in the least as he asked:

"Renji, what are you-"

At that he was cut off by Renjis lips crashing down on his own. It was a kiss like nothing Byakuya had ever experienced, and his mind went completely blank. Renjis grin was triumphant as he pulled back, looking down at his obviously stunned Captain.

"How is that for a reward Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya didn't know what to say. He just stared dumbstruck as Renji turned around and left the office with a little wave and a very big smile spreading across his face.

* * *

Well there you have it. Again I'm really sorry it's so short! Feel free to leave any thoughts or opinions.


	3. Confusion

Yay another chapter! This one is pretty short too so I'm updating quicker to compensate. Also thank you to all my reviewers and readers, you make me so happy! Well then, here you go.

Chapter 3 – Confusion

Byakuya stood staring at his closed office door, mouth slightly ajar, mind racing. His Vice-Captain had just kissed him. Kissed. _Him_. Byakuya couldn't remember being kissed since his wife died some 50 years before.

_Why? _That was the question that kept coming back to him. Why on earth would Renji kiss him? It could hardly be attraction, no, Renji had hated Byakuya since he adopted Rukia. So then why? To tease him? Confuse him? _Well he certainly did that, _Byakuya thought angrily. _Maybe it's pay-back for this morning. After all, I did tease him quite a bit, and he was not happy about it, that's for sure. _

Byakuya walked out of the office, slowly making his way back to his mansion, still in a very confused state of mind. He nearly walked into several people, completely unaware of his surroundings. Until he found himself outside Renjis front door, that is.

Byakuya was quite shocked by this, even though it wasn't really that strange. Having thought so much about his Vice-Captain, his feet had unconsciously brought him to stand in front of his door. Shaking his head slightly and resisting the urge to knock the door and have Renji explain his strange behaviour, Byakuya kept walking. As he did so, he kept a close eye on his feet so that they didn't go wandering to any other unwanted places.

He finally arrived at the giant Kuchiki-mansion and was greeted by several servants.

"How was your day, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Quite stressful" Byakuya said truthfully. "I will retire to my room at once. Make sure no one disturbs me"

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama"

With that Byakuya swept through the long halls, finally arriving in his bedroom. Feeling completely exhausted for no real reason, he fell down (gracefully, it _is_ Byakuya after all) onto his futon, fully dressed.

Now that he was alone again, his mind immediately went back to Renji and the kiss he had given Byakuya. He kept playing the scene over and over in his head.

"_How is that for a reward, Captain Kuckiki?"_

Reward... That meant Renji got _something_ out of the kiss, right? Was it attraction? Byakuya had dismissed the thought before, but now he began to wonder. Or was the reward to see Byakuyas shocked face as payback for always teasing Renji?

Oh dear. This was just too much for Byakuyas poor mind to take, and he felt a headache coming on as he kept pondering. If Renji did it to piss him off or to get some sort of payback, that was fine. Byakuya had to admit that he could sometimes get on peoples nerves, Renjis in particular.

However, if Renji actually had feelings for him, that would be troublesome. Not that Byakuya had anything against Renji, quite the opposite in fact. Byakuya was rather fond of his messy Vice-Captain, but he didn't like him like _that. _Also, even if he did, that would mean breaking every written and unwritten rule in the whole of Soul Society, and that was something Byakuya was _not _fond of.

In the end Byakuya gave up on trying to figure out Renjis reasons for the kiss and instead went to bed early, with a throbbing head and a troubled mind.

-----

Renji, on the other hand, felt very pleased with himself. He'd done it! He'd kissed his Captain! And the expression on Byakuyas face had _so _been worth the risk. To see him so completely dumbstruck was absolutely priceless. Also kissing Byakuya had another little plus. Even though Renji really didn't want to admit it he had quite enjoyed the kiss, cherishing the feeling of Byakuyas soft lips against his...

Byakuya was of course a very attractive man, something that Renji had not failed to notice, and so kissing him was a double treat to Renji. Therefore, he went to bed feeling unusually cheerful, not thinking about the fact that he had to meet with his Captain the next day as well...

* * *

Well, that was the third chapter! If you liked it or have any thoughts at all, please leave a review. The next one will be longer. And there will be a little teaser lemon in the beginning, though nothing big, it's just to spice things up a little ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Punishment?

Well here you go, another chapter and it's longer, yay! There is a little smut in the beginning (not much though, it's my first attempt at it:)) Hope you like!

Chapter 4 – Punishment?

"Ah... Renji!"

"Hm..."

The answer sounded distracted, possibly because Renji was busy giving his Captain one hell of a blow-job.

"Renji, stop..."

The Vice-Captain looked up at him, grinning.

"Why? You like it don't you?" He gave the hardened member in front of him a teasing lick.

"Ngh!" Byakuya tried hard not to moan.

"We're still in the... ah...office... Renji!"

Renji, however, obviously didn't care where they were as he continued his ministrations, sucking just hard enough, bobbing his head.

"Renji! Sto-aah!"

Byakuya was too far gone to be able to form words anymore. He was gonna come anytime now, he was so close, so damn close...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Byakuya woke with a start, thrashing about in bed before realizing it was his stupid alarm clock making that god damned noise. He managed to shut it off, and sat up in bed, wincing as his erection brushed against the sheets. Damn! What the heck was that dream? Byakuya hadn't had these types of dreams for years, and never with his freaking _Vice-Captain _in them.

He let out a great sigh, and threaded his fingers through his hair. This was probably just because of that stupid kiss. But he hadn't felt anything then, other than shock. This dream, however, had been quite a bit more than just a kiss, something that Byakuya was painfully reminded of as he moved to get out of bed and the sheets once again caressed his weeping member.

He cursed silently as he moved into his bathroom to take a shower and take care of his (literally) growing problem. As hot water splashed over him, images from the dream flooded his mind. Images of his sexy, gorgeous Vice-Captain, doing a great deal more than just kissing...

-----

About an hour later, Byakuya left the mansion in a slightly more collected state than he woke up in. After all, one had to learn to tell dream from reality, something Byakuya had learned the hard way. He'd lost count of how many times he had dreamt about Hisana, only to wake up to an empty bed and a lump in his throat that didn't want to go away.

Even so, Byakuya was relieved to find the 6th division office empty when he arrived. For once he was happy about the paperwork towering on his desk, as it was a good distraction from any unwanted thoughts about his Vice-Captain. So, feeling very normal, Byakuya set to work, pushing his dream to the back of his mind.

-----

Renji woke up with a start, sitting up straight in his bed, very confused as to where he was. When he realised he was in his own room he relaxed somewhat only to be thrown into a state of panic when he caught sight of his clock that was way past lunch-time. Oh, fuck. Jumping out of bed, Renji got dressed in super-speed, trying not to panic but failing miserably, mind racing wildly.

_Damn it! I can't even remember turning off my alarm! But I must have done... God! My Captain is gonna kill me! And after I kissed him yesterday! Oh why, why did it have to be today of all days? Fuck!_

Running out of his door he used shunpo to speed things up and arrived in front of the 6th division office slightly breathless. Taking a few seconds to collect himself Renji then stepped into the office. As he entered, Byakuya looked up from his work and Renji could tell from the cold look he received that he was going to suffer for his mistakes.

"Well if it isn't Renji! How nice of you to stop by here!"

Byakuyas voice was mocking but his eyes were like steel.

"Ca-captain, I can explain-"

"Don't bother Renji, I'm not interested" Byakuya said as he continued with his work. Renji hung his head and sat down to start on the paperwork on his desk, as Byakuya added:

"And you should know that I'm not letting you leave until you're finished with _all _your work."

"I understand Captain"

-----

The day went on in pressing silence, only broken by Renjis rumbling stomach. In his haste to get to the office he had skipped breakfast, something he now deeply regretted. After over three hours, Renji was desperate enough to plead to Byakuya, but with little hope of getting any mercy.

"Um, Captain?"

"What is it Renji?"

"I was just wondering if maybe I could be excused to get something to eat?"

As if to emphasize the point his stomach growled loudly. Byakuya looked up from his papers and an evil grin spread across his face, crushing every bit of hope Renji had held.

"Oh no, that's not going to happen. I told you specifically that I won't let you leave here until you are finished, and I will stand by that.

"Right" Renji said, trying to suppress his raging emotions.

However, after another hour of silence, in which time it had gotten dark outside and Byakuyas desk was almost empty, Renji couldn't stop himself any longer.

"Captain, are you doing this just because I was late, or does it have anything to do with the kiss I gave you yesterday?"

Byakuya was so completely surprised by this question he actually dropped his pen. He stared at his Vice-Captain. Did Renji really think he would do this because of the kiss? Of course Byakuya had been confused by Renjis actions but to punish him for it? The thought had never even crossed his mind.

"Renji..."

"'Cause if you wanna punish me, you're doing a damned good job!"

Renji looked more hurt than Byakuya had ever seen him, and something like guilt made Byakuyas insides squirm uncomfortably.

"Renji, I never intended to punish you for _kissing _me, that would be pointless. However, the fact is that you were late and your work still needs to be done."

"Then why don't you help me out?! You're almost finished anyway!"

Byakuya looked down on his nearly empty desk and then back at Renji who, for some reason, seemed close to tears.

"Fine then, I will"

And to Renjis great surprise his Captain got up and took a pile of papers from Renjis desk and moved them to his own, setting to work on them. Renji sat frozen, staring at his Captain, before he got to work himself, uttering a quiet:

"Thank you Captain"

As Byakuya heard the words a small smile spread on his face along with a strange happy feeling in the pit of his stomac.

_You're welcome, Renji. _

* * *

Woohoo! Longest chapter so far! Please leave a review, you'll make my day!


	5. Dinner and Doubts

Well then, here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it. And it's the longest chapter so far, yay!

Chapter 5 – Dinner and Doubts

It was quite obvious that when the work was split up between the two of them it got finished a great deal quicker. After about an hour of working both Renjis and Byakuyas desks were completely blank. Renji put down his pen and sighed, stretching his arms over his head. Byakuya looked up as he too finished his last paper.

"Well, that was quicker than I expected" The noble said.

"Yeah, but that's just cuz you helped out Captain"

"Hm, probably"

They were silent for a while, before Renjis stomach growled loudly. Byakuya looked up and Renji grinned stupidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Renji, I should have let you get something to eat"

"Nah that's fine" _Did he just apologize to me? Is he sick or something? _

"Then how about I take you out for dinner?"

"Huh?!" _Is he for real? Is this really Captain Kuchiki? _

"N-no, it's fine, I'll just go home and eat"

Byakuya eyed him for a second before replying.

"All right then"

"Thanks for the offer though" Renji grinned.

And so they left the office, each heading in their own direction.

Renji felt strangely happy. All the way home he had a sort of fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him feel very good. His captain had treated him strangely nice. He had of course punished him for being late, but it didn't have anything to do with the kiss, and for some reason, that made Renji feel relieved. And to make things even better, Byakuya had helped him out with his work and even offered to take him out for dinner. It was truly strange, but still very nice.

Thus, Renji arrived at his front door in a very good mood, something that changed immediately when he realised he couldn't find his keys. Desperately searching through his pockets he realised he must have forgotten them in the haste this morning and now he couldn't get into his apartment. As he stood there, tying to figure out what to do, his stomach growled loudly again and Byakuyas dinner offer suddenly seemed very appealing.

After a quick search for his Captains reiatsu, Renji found that he hadn't reached the Kuckiki-mansion yet and that was all Renji needed to follow him, using shunpo. Had the Captain reached his home, Renji probably wouldn't have had the guts to go there, but now it was different. Besides, it wasn't as if Byakuya could turn him down. After all, _he_ was the one who had offered to take _Renji_ out, not the other way around. Spotting his Captains back, Renji sped up, calling out to him.

"Captain!"

Byakuya turned around and saw his Vice-Captain running towards him.

"Renji. What's the matter?"

Renji came to a halt in front of his Captain, slightly out of breath from the run.

"Er... well, it turns out I... heh heh... left my keys at home this morning and sorta can't get into my apartment... so, um... about that dinner..."

Byakuya watched as Renji tried to explain his problem. He was avoiding Byakuyas gaze, one hand at the back of his head, a slight blush tainting his cheeks as he grinned goofily. A tiny smile spread on Byakuyas face at his Vice-Captains distressed state. Renji was really unbelievable sometimes. But that was what Byakuya liked about him. He was as far from perfect as you could get.

Regaining his composure, Byakuya decided to help Renji out (not that he wasn't planning to from the start).

"I'll take you out for dinner Renji"

"Re-really?"

"Of course, it's not like I'd let you starve"

Renji bit back a retort about if that wasn't exactly what Byakuya had been doing earlier today, and instead smiled happily at him.

"Right, well thanks a lot Captain!"

"Don't mention it Renji"

And with that they walked off to find a good restaurant.

-----

They had an excellent dinner at an excellent restaurant in which Ranji felt very out of place. Despite having been a shinigami for quite some time, and a Vice-Captain at that, he still felt like he didn't fit in at these fancy places. Not that he was gonna complain though. His Captain was paying and the food was the best Renji had ever tasted. However the problem still remained of where Renji was would spend the night. Byakuya seemed to have realised that too, because when Renji had finished his food he asked:

"So where are you planning to stay tonight?"

"Oh" Renji had been afraid of that question. He really had no idea where he would stay.

"I guess, er... I, um... well I guess I could... ask a friend or something..."

Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I take it you have not thought about it"

"No, I haven't"

Actually, Renji _had_ thought about it, but hadn't really come up with a good solution to the problem. Of course he could always ask Ikkaku or someone else to spare some room for him, but a part of Renji, for some reason, really didn't want to leave his Captain.

Byakuyas voice brought Renji back from his thoughts.

"Well, if you have not planned anything you could always come with me to the mansion"

"Huh?! What did you just say?"

"Renji, you know I don't like to repeat myself"

"I'm sorry, it's just... staying in the Kuckiki-mansion? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am"

"Well I... I don't know..."

"And why is that?"

"I... I'm not sure I'd fit in at a place like that..."

"But you've been there before, visiting Rukia have you not?"

"Well yeah... but that was different, and staying the night... I dunno..."

"I will not force you to stay, it is merely an offer since you didn't have anything planned"

"Right"

Byakuya watched his doubtful Vice-Captain. He understood why Renji hesitated. Byakuya rememberd when Hisana had found out about his noble status and how worried she'd been about moving in with him. However, right now he was just asking Renji to stay for a night, so it wasn't that bad. Was it?

Renji himself was having a wild discussion in his head about whether to accept the offer or not.

_Of course you should stay with him!_

But what will his fancy family think?

_They won't mind, he's just doing his Vice-captain a favour! _

Yeah but what if I make a fool out of myself?

_You won't! Besides, that doesn't matter! You wanted to stay with him right? You should be happy!_

I know, but he's just so perfect... and I'm not...

_What does that have to do with anything?! You'll be staying there for one night!__ What could possibly happen?_

I dunno...

_Look, he's doing you a favour! Your stiff, stoic Captain is losing up a little! Shouldn't you encourage him in doing so?_

That was a very good point. After the tension in the afternoon his Captain had loosened up a lot. And Renji found that he liked it. It was nice to see that his Captain had a quite normal side to him. With that thinking, Renji made up his mind. Maybe it would be worth the tension he'd be putting himself through to see more new sides to the other man.

Renji looked up with a definite look on his face and Byakuya knew what he was going to say before Renji even opened his mouth.

"All right then Captain, I'll accept your offer"

"Very well" Byakuya said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Shall we get going then?"

* * *

What will happen in the Kuckiki-mansion? You'll find out in the next chapter!

Also, I'm planning on writing a Christmas-fic to post throughout December, so I'd be very happy if you have any ideas.

This is the basic story (which can be modified): Rukia convinces Byakuya to hold the annual gotei-13 Christmas party in the Kuckiki-mansion, and Byakuya is less than thrilled. There will be lots of sake and mistletoes...

Have any ideas? Please tell me in a review! It can be anything from a favourite pairing to a word, I'll try to squeeze it in to the story somehow.

Well that's about it, see you next chapter!


	6. Sleepover

It's been over a week without updates because I've been terribly busy and ill at the same time:( Sorry! Anyway, chapter 6 is up and it's quite long so I hope you like it!

Chapter 6- Sleepover

All the way to the Kuckiki-mansion Byakuyas mind was racing. What was he thinking, inviting Renji to stay with him like that? Taking him out for dinner was one thing, after all, Byakuya was the reason he'd been starving, but inviting him home! Byakuya had asked him in the spur of the moment, overcome by some strange emotion that he couldn't identify. Now he was facing the issue of sleeping with Renji... _Wait, you won't be sleeping with him! You're letting him stay at your house, it's not like you'll be sleeping in the same bed as him!_

That was very true, but the damage was already done as pictures of a sleeping Renji in his bed filled Byakuyas mind, soon followed by images from his dream this morning... _No! Don't think about things like that, it will do you no good! _It'll do me great, Byakuya thought, but in the end the rational part of his brain won and he once again pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

-----

The moment the two shinigami arrived at the mansion they were immediately greeted by several servants who all looked strangely at Renji. Byakuya ignored that and explained that Renji would be staying the night, and if they could prepare a room for him. They all did what they were told and disappeared down the long halls, still casting suspicious looks back at the visitor. Byakuya let out a sigh and motioned for Renji to follow him, which he did.

They walked further in to the house until they reached the garden. There Byakuya stopped and looked at his Vice-captain, who seemed nervous to say the least.

"How about we wait here until your room is prepared?"

"Sure..."

Byakuya sat down on a bench that stood nearby, and Renji did the same. They sat in silence for a while, looking out over the garden. A small river ran through it, the water glittering in the light that flooded out from the mansion.

"Would you like some tea?" Byakuya asked after a long time in silence.

"Nah, it's fine I-"

"Renji?!"

The two of them turned around to see a surprised Rukia standing some distance behind them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping closer until she was standing right in front of them.

"Oh. Well I..." Renji squirmed a little and Byakuya glanced at him.

"I, um... it's a long and rather stupid story"

"Now that doesn't surprise me" She grinned at him and Renji growled.

"Look, everyone does stupid things sometimes, don't make it sound like it's just me"

"Sorry, sorry. But would you care to tell me what this 'stupid thing' is?"

"Well I sorta forgot my keys this morning and can't get into my apartment, so your brother is letting me stay here tonight"

Rukias gaze moved from Renji to Byakuya, a questioning look on her face.

"Nii-sama, you're letting _Renji_ stay _here_? Are you sure about that?"

"Hm, it's just one night, he shouldn't be able to make that much of a mess"

"Yeah, maybe not, but still it _is_ Renji..."

"Oi, stop talking about me like I'm not here, damnit!"

"So sorry Renji, we didn't mean to offend you, did we Nii-sama?"

"Of course not Renji"

"Tch" Renji turned away, growling something inaudible.

"Anyway, I'll be going now"

Byakuya looked up at his sister.

"You're not staying here tonight?"

"No, I'll be staying in the division lodgings, I just stopped by to pick up a few things"

"I see"

"Well, I'll be going then"

She turned to leave, but before she reached the door she turned around and waved at them.

"Have fun tonight, and try not to cause a mess Renji!"

"Why you little..."

Bur she was already gone. Instead a servant arrived, explaining that Renjis room had been prepared. And so the servant escorted a still growling Renji to his room and Byakuya stood still in his garden, watching them disappear. Not feeling tired enough to go to bed, he returned to his own room to sort out some documents.

-----

Renji stood in the middle of his room feeling slightly lost. Meeting Rukia had broken some of the tension, but now he felt rather uncomfortable again. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't relax in this house. Deciding there was not much to do but to go to bed, he removed his uniform and laid down on the futon that had been put out for him. It was no doubt the softest thing Renji had ever slept on and it didn't even take a minute before he was asleep.

He woke up a few hours later, and found that he was in need of a toilet. Putting on his clothes he got out of the room looking down the long corridors, trying to remember where the bathroom was. _Damn, this house is just to fucking big!_

After a while of searching he realised he didn't even know where his room was anymore. Feeling very annoyed with whoever it was that made this house, he suddenly spotted some light leaking out from a room nearby. Renji moved closer, wondering what to do. He didn't know who was inside, but he was no doubt in need of help. As he stood there, the cold voice of his Captain was heard from inside the room, making Renji jump.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in, Renji?"

Renji opened the door and looked in to the room, finding his Captain sitting at a desk, staring at him in a sort of impatient way. He noticed that the Captain was no longer wearing his uniform and that the kensiekan was also gone, black hair hanging into his face. Renji was mesmerized at the sight. He'd always considered his Captain a handsome man, but now his beauty was really striking

"Renji, are you just going to stand there staring at me like a fool or did you actually want something?"

Renji jumped and tried hard to find his voice, which seemed to have abandoned him. Finally finding it, he cleared his throat and answered.

"Well, I was looking for the bathroom, but then I got lost in this ridiculously huge house and now I can't find it. Or my room, actually."

Byakuya suddenly felt an urge to laugh. It was true that the house was big, but to get lost like that... It was just so like Renji. Hiding the smile that was creeping onto his face he responded.

"Well now that you're here you could always use my private bathroom and then I can escort you back to your room" He said, gesturing to a door further into the room that was apparently the 'private bathroom'. Renji didn't even bother to say thanks, he just disappeared through the indicated door, slamming it shut behind him.

Meanwhile, Byakuyas heart was beating fast. He hadn't realised until Renji had his back turned to him, that his hair was actually braided, and not in the usual high ponytail. So he keeps it braided when he sleeps. Probably to keep it from getting messy. But he looks cute in it... _No! Don't think it! He's your Vice-Captain, it doesn't matter if he's cute or not, you still can't have him! _

At that moment, said cute Vice-Captain came out from the bathroom, looking a little less annoyed but very tired.

"So are ya gonna show me to my room now?" He asked, yawning widely.

Byakuya made up his mind in a matter of seconds.

"Why don't you stay here? You look tired"

"Huh?"

"You can take my futon, it's fine"

_Kuckiki Byakuya, what__ on earth are you doing?! Just show him to his bloody room! Don't let your feelings get out of control, you know that never ends well!_ But Byakuya didn't care to listen to the rational, noble part of his brain right now, he was way to interested in getting Renji into his bed.

Renji stared at his Captain for a few seconds, but in the end his tiredness got the better of him and he shrugged before starting to remove his clothes, making Byakuyas heart pound at double speed. He quickly turned his face away to hide the blush spreading on his face and when he turned back, Renji was already laying under the covers apparently fast asleep.

Byakuya quickly realised that he wouldn't be able to work anymore tonight and instead moved over to the bed with his sleeping Vice-Captain in it, but not before turning out the lights. He sat down next to Renji watching his peaceful expression. Hesitating slightly at first, Byakuya stretched out his hand, slowly stroking Renjis cheek, moving down to his neck, racing the black tattoos there with his fingertips. At that Renji moved a little and Byakuya immediately stopped his ministrations, waiting for Renji to settle down again. When he did, Byakuya carefully lay down next to Renji and watched him sleep for a long time before finally falling asleep himself.

* * *

Why didn't Renji sense the reiatsu to find out who was in the room? No idea. But he can be a little stupid sometimes :)

Oh, and a little reminder, I still want suggestions for my Christmas fic! I've written the first chapter so it's on its way. Check out the end of chapter five if you want to know the story. And it actually snowed where I live today, so that gave me lots of inspiration! Winter is on its way!


	7. Memories and tears

This chapter came to me when I had just gone to bed, but it was such good stuff I had to get up and write it down. As a result I spent a whole day in a haze of tiredness as screwed up a test I had in school, so you'd better like it enough to leave a review!

Chapter 7 – Memories and tears

Byakuya woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. The light in his room suggested it was just before dawn. A movement behind him made him stiffen before he realised that Renji was still in his bed. The redhead was laying close, one arm around Byakuyas waist, face buried in black hair. Byakuya felt Renjis hot breath tickle in the back of his neck.

Suddenly a whole bunch of memories flooded Byakuyas mind, memories of waking up in this very bed with Hisana sleeping next to him. Waking up alone was one of the things Byakuya had found the hardest to cope with after his wife died and now that he felt Renji so close, all those feelings that he'd fought so hard to forget came back to him full force. Feelings of happiness but mostly feelings of sorrow.

Before he could stop himself, Byakuya felt tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision before running down his face. _Damnit!_ Was that really the limits of his self-control? He really didn't want to wake Renji, he didn't want him to see his Captain like this, so... _weak_. However, Byakuya just couldn't stop the tears from falling, his whole body shaking with suppressed sobs.

"Captain?"

_Oh no! He woke up! What should I do?!_

"Captain, are you all right?"

Byakuya shot up in bed, keeping his face away from Renji.

"I-I'm fine!" He said, not sounding the least convincing, voice cracking with every word.

"Are you sure...? Captain!"

Renji sat up too as Byakuya ran for the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

_Damnit! _Byakuya washed his face furiously, but new tears kept coming and he could do nothing to stop them.

"Captain?"

Renjis voice sounded from just outside the door, and Byakuya gasped as he heard it so close.

"Captain... What's wrong?"

Renjis voice was softer now. Less confused and more concerned.

Trying to find his voice, Byakuya took deep breaths of air before answering.

"It's nothing Renji, it's just... nothing important"

"Seems important to me"

"Well it isn't!" Byakuya snapped, regretting it the next second.

"I'm sorry Renji, it's just... old memories"

"I see"

There was a pause, so long Byakuya almost thought Renji went back to bed, but then he spoke again in a gentle sort of voice that Byakuya had never heard him use.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Byakuya gasped again at the question. _Did_ he want to talk about it? He wasn't so sure.

"I... I don't know"

"Well if you do, I'll be willing to listen"

Another pause. Byakuya sat down on the floor, burying his face in his hands, tying to figure out his feelings. Meanwhile, Renji sat down in front of the bathroom door, waiting for his Captain to respond to his offer.

Renji had never seen the other man like that and it frightened him a little to see the person he looked up to, the man who was always so flawless and strong, in this miserable state. It made Renji realise that maybe the guy wasn't all that perfect. After a very long time of silence, Byakuya spoke, his voice sounding very small.

"When... when I lost my wife I felt unbelievable lonely. It never crossed my mind that I would lose her so soon. I missed her more than you can ever imagine, and... One of the things that I hated the most after her death was waking up to an empty bed. And when I woke up this morning and you were there, so many memories of her came back full force and it was just too much. I'm sorry if I scared you Renji, but it was just... the feelings were just too much for me to handle"

A number of dry sobs followed, and Renji felt like something inside of him cracked. Standing up he walked over to the door, talking to his Captain through it.

"Captain, you don't have to apologize, I understand"

The sobs stopped abruptly.

"So... you won't look down on me because of this?"

Renji nearly laughed at the thought of ever looking down on Kuckiki Byakuya, but stopped himself and continued talking through the door.

"No I won't. You're still the person I admire and want to be like. I don't think I've ever looked down on you, not even when you tried to get Rukia executed"

Another sob. Then...

"Thank you Renji"

"No problem"

Something that sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh was heard, and then the sounds of movement. Renji took a step back and the door opened, revealing his captain. He looked tired, dark shadows under his eyes, hair messy, tear trails running down his face. The moment their eyes met new tears started falling down Byakuyas cheeks and he looked away.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this"

"Idiot"

Byakuya looked up and found Renji standing closer to him now.

"I told you not to apologize, didn't I?"

"I-"

But before Byakuya could say anything else, Renji took a step forward and pulled him into a tight hug. At first Byakuya was too shocked to say or do anything, but then he relaxed and buried has face in the crook of Renjis neck. As he did so, he let go of every little piece of control, sobbing desperately, knowing that Renji would still be there, even if he saw his Captain like this.

* * *

This chapter turned out very angsty, and I know this story is supposed to be Romance/Humour, but, ah well. I guess you need some seriousness to appreciate the fun parts. Oh, and I hope Byakuya wasn't too out of character...

Also! I've started to work on my Christmas fic, but I'm still open to suggestions, and I've only got two or three of those, so hurry up! Remember, you can ask for anything at all... (No guaranties I'll be able to put it in the story though, but it still provides me with a lot of inspiration:))


	8. Silence, rain and a very small bathroom

I'm updating quickly cause I need to start working on my Christmas fic, so here's chapter 8. Hope you like it, I feel quite pleased with it myself, especially the ending...

Chapter 8 – Silence, rain and a very small bathroom

The office of the 6th division was very quiet. Not that it wasn't always quiet, but today it was unusually quiet. Renji found that very unnerving. He glanced over at his Captain for the 50th time this hour. He looked as calm and perfect as always, but Renji suspected that there was more than paperwork on his mind today.

Byakuya hadn't spoken since the incident this morning. Not even when Renji had asked if he wanted a cup of tea had the Captain said anything, he'd just nodded and continued with his work.

Renji had been shocked to say the least when he'd seen his Captain actually show his feelings and even tell him about it this morning, but now the noble seemed to have closed up completely.

Renji sighed and tried, yet again, to focus on his paperwork.

-----

The whole day continued in the same pressing silence as before and, as much as Renji hated it, he didn't want to disturb his Captain. Because even though he'd always wanted to see Byakuya loosen up, seeing him break down completely made Renji feel like his own chest would explode with pain. He looked up to see his Captain sitting perfectly still, staring out of the window, but obviously not really seeing anything.

Byakuya wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't opened up to anyone since Hisana, and now Renji had seen him crack up entirely just this morning. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Should he apologize? No, Renji had told him not to do that. But still, he felt sort of ashamed. Renji had always looked up to him and now he'd ruined the image of the perfect Captain.

So now what? Would Renji abandon him? _No, of course not, he's your Vice-Captain!_ But he's at Captain-level already and we have a great need of capable fighters... No! The idea of not having Renji as his Vice-Captain was scary, and something that Byakuya had never really thought about. Of course, Renji had said that he wouldn't look down on him but what if he stopped looking _up_ to Byakuya? Would he be able to handle that?

Renjis voice brought Byakuya back from his thoughts.

"Captain, are you alright?"

Byakuya turned to his Vice-Captain who looked concerned to say the least. The moment their eyes met Byakuya looked down and mumbled:

"I'm fine"

"Well, if you're finished we should probably get going 'cause it looks like it's about to rain"

Sure enough, dark clouds were towering up outside the window.

"Right"

Byakuya got up and followed Renji out of the office. They walked side by side in silence for a while, when Byakuya suddenly stopped. Renji did the same.

"Captain, what is it?"

"Renji, I hope you do not think less of me because of what happened this morning"

Renji just stared dumbstruck at his Captain.

"What? No, of course not-"

"Do not lie to me Renji"

"I ain't lying! I don't think any less of you, I mean everyone has weaknesses. Actually I felt honoured that you told me so much"

"Really?"

Byakuyas eyes met with Renjis and a shed of hope showed in the dark depts. This must have worried the noble quite a lot, Renji thought.

"Yeah, I-"

At that Renji was cut off by a big drop of rain landing on his forehead, soon followed by several more, and before they knew it, the rain was _pouring_ down on them.

"Come on, let's go to my place, it's quite close!" Renji said and they both used shunpo to get there quicker.

-----

They arrived outside of Renjis apartment completely soaked, and Renji fumbled a little with the keys, now retrieved with some help from Rukia. Once they'd gotten inside Renji disappeared to fetch some towels and Byakuya stood still just inside the door, looking around with mild curiosity. The apartment was rather spacious although it was the standard type offered to all seated officers. Byakuya had never really thought about how Renji would live, but now that he was here it seemed so natural that this was Renjis home; it felt just like him.

Renji soon returned with a couple of white fluffy towels.

"Here" He said, throwing one to Byakuya.

"Thank you"

Catching the towel, Byakuya started to dry off his face.

"Well, come on in" Renji said as he moved further in to the apartment and Byakuya followed him as they made for the bathroom. "It's a little more water-resistant" as Renji said.

It was also very small, and it was a little crammed with the two of them in there, but it worked. Byakuya immediately stated to remove his kenseikan, knowing it would be a pain if he let his hair dry with them still in there.

Byakuya didn't pay much attention to his Vice-Captain as he worked on drying his hair, but when he turned around he was met with a sight that nearly made him faint. Renji was naked from the waist up and his hair was let down, falling into his eyes, drops of water glistening against the black tattoos that covered his chest. Byakuyas mouth fell open and he just stared. He'd never seen anything so sexy in his entire life.

Renji noticed his Captains dumbstruck expression and felt slightly uncomfortable under that intense gaze.

"Um, Captain?"

"Huh?"

Byakuya blinked a couple of times as he noticed Renjis concerned expression.

"Oh, ah, it's nothing" he said, turning around to hide the blush on his face.

"Well you should probably take off those wet clothes, unless you want to catch a cold"

"Right"

Byakuya turned back around and nearly fainted again. Renji had now stripped completely standing before him stark naked. This time Byakuya didn't turn around fast enough to hide his red face and Renji moved closer, asking:

"Captain, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why is your face all red?"

"I, um... I-"

However, Byakuya seemed to lose his ability to speak when Renji put a hand on his shoulder, looking at his Captain with worry in his eyes (still completely naked). Byakuya blushed even harder as his eyes travelled down Renjis well-muscled body. At that point Renjis face showed a light of understanding and Byakuya ran for it, disappearing into the rain, ignoring Renjis call for him to wait.

* * *

As usual, reviews are much appreciated. I'll get the last two chapters up soon as well, so see you then!


	9. Love and rule breaking

Sooo... here is chapter 9. It gave me quite a lot of trouble, I can tell you. At first I was planning to put the lemon in here but then I changed my mind, so it will be in the next (and last) chapter. Also, I think Byakuya might be a bit OOC, so sorry bout that. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 9 – Love and rule breaking

Renji stood in his bathroom, staring after his Captain. It had been a few strange days, and it had all started with one kiss. At that time, Renji would have done anything to see his captain show his emotions, but now it seemed he'd seen more than he ever imagined possible.

So Byakuya likedhim like _that_. That was something Renji would have never guessed, but now that he knew, it made him feel... happy. There was no other word for it. Renji had never really thought about his Captain in that way, but after everything that had happened lately, the prospect of having a relationship with the noble seemed very appealing.

Renji turned around and noticed that Byakuya had left his kenseikan on the sink in his hurry to get away from the embarrassing situation. Renji picked them up and smiled to himself.

"I'm gonna have to return these to him tomorrow"

-----

Byakuya arrived at the office earlier than usual. That was not because he was feeling particularly inspired to work, though. No, it was quite the opposite. He hadn't been able to get any sleep last night. At all. Every time he'd closed his eyes, memories of Renji had flooded his mind. In the end he'd given up on sleep and instead went to work, resulting in this very early arrival.

Byakuya sighed as he worked. He'd done it again. He'd fallen in love with the least fitting person in Soul Society and that person now knew about his feelings. Because even though Renji wasn't always the brightest person, it didn't take a genius to figure out the meaning of last night's events.

So what was he supposed to do now? He loved Renji, there was no point in denying that anymore. Byakuya wanted him so bad he thought he'd go insane. But once again, he was faced with the fact that if he wanted to be with the person he loved, he'd have to break a whole bunch of rules. And Byakuya really didn't like breaking rules. Also, there was the issue of whether Renji loved him in return...

"Well aren't we looking troubled?"

Byakuya jumped and looked up to find Renji standing in front of his desk.

"Renji... what are you doing here?"

"Um, if you haven't noticed, I work here"

Byakuya blushed slightly.

"I know that, but-"

"I'm unusually early? That's cuz I wanted to return these"

Renji held up the kenseikan and understanding spread across Byakuyas face.

"I see"

He reached out to take the objects from Renjis hand, but Renji suddenly disappeared and appeared right behind Byakuyas back.

"Why don't you let me help you put them in place, Captain?"

Renji threaded a hand through Byakuyas hair and the noble felt a shiver run down his spine. But he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Renji, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself"

"I know that, I just wanted to do you a favour, but if you'd rather I stop-"

"No!"

Byakuya hadn't meant to yell, but the idea of Renji not touching him was just too much. The feelings the redhead created was rather addictive.

"I-I mean..."

"It's okay Captain, I know exactly what you mean"

Renji kept threading his fingers through the black hair, then slowly moving one hand down Byakuyas neck and then down his chest, making the Captain shiver again.

"Oh, you like that don't you?"

"Of course I don't"

"Is that so?"

Renji moved around, stopping his ministrations for a second, only to sit down in Byakuyas lap, making the Captain gasp. Renji leaned forward, whispering: "Are you sure you don't like it?" in Byakuyas ear, before he started to kiss and lick on Byakuyas neck, hands moving in under his captains clothes, stroking softly, occasionally teasing a nipple.

Byakuya felt like he would go crazy with the feelings of pleasure spreading through his body. The last time he'd felt like this was when his wife was still alive, and it seemed that in the 50 years that had passed since then, he had forgotten just how nice it felt.

Any thoughts of breaking rules or the fact that they were still in the office had completely escaped his mind. All he wanted now was more of Renji and the wonderful feelings he was creating with his hands and mouth.

Renji noticed the change in his Captain as the other man relaxed and arms wrapped around Renjis waist, pulling him closer. Realising that the noble was going along with this, Renji stood up, pulling Byakuya with him towards the couch, removing their clothes as they went.

The two of them fell down on the couch, Byakuya on top. Renji was just about to pull the other down for a kiss when the noble suddenly hesitated, doubt and worry showing in the dark eyes. Renji looked up at him, feeling very confused.

"Captain, what's wrong?"

"Will I regret doing this?"

"Well, I certainly hope not. I mean, why would you?"

_Why?_ Byakuya could think of a million reasons. But the most prominent was his constant fear of losing the people that mattered to him. And if something was to happen to Renji after they became lovers...

"Come on, Captain, ya won't regret anything, let's just continue, okay?"

The impatient tone in Renjis voice made Byakuya suddenly feel very hurt. Here he was, seriously worrying about their future, and all Renji thought about was sex. It was enough to make his voice shake when he spoke:

"So that's how it is"

"Huh?"

Byakuya sat up and turned away from Renji.

"You just want to ignore my feelings and go on. You don't care that I'm even willing to break the rules to be with you?"

Renji sat up to, staring at his Captain. Just a few minutes ago they'd been mad with lust, _abandoning_ all rules, and now it sounded as if Byakuya was close to tears. What brought about this change? What was it that made his Captain hesitate?

"Captain, that's not how it is"

"Then would you care to explain just 'how it is'?"

Byakuya turned back to Renji, tears now running down his face. This whole thing had somehow turned from heated desire to despair. Renji tried to think of a way to fix the situation, but that was very hard considering he had no idea why Byakuya was acting like this.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt ya..."

"Oh, really?"

Byakuya turned away again, standing up and starting to get dressed, voice shaking slightly as he spoke.

"You know, I thought maybe you'd be worth it, breaking a few rules, but I guess I was wrong, I guess I don't mean anything to you, you're doing this just for sex, so-"

"Stop it"

Byakuya was cut off by that soft whisper in his ear as arms wrapped around his waist. Finally Renji understood why all of this was happening and it was all just a stupid mistake. One that he'd be damn sure to set straight.

"Just listen to me. I'm not doing this 'just for sex'. I'm doing this because I love you and I want to be with you. And I think that's something that _is_ worth breaking the rules for"

Byakuya dropped the clothes he was holding and slowly turned around looking up at Renji questioningly.

"You... love me?"

"Yeah, I thought that was obvious"

For a few seconds Byakuya just stared at Renji like he couldn't believe his ears. Then he pressed his lips against Renjis so fiercely that the redhead actually fell backwards, landing on the couch. As they broke apart new tears were falling down Byakuyas face, but this time it wasn't tears of sadness, it was tears of anger.

"You idiot! Don't just assume that I can read your mind!"

Renji smiled and once more wrapped his arms around the other man, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Sorry Captain, it won't happen again"

* * *

I hope it was okay, I think it turned out fairly good, despite how hard it was to write...

Anyway, the next chapter will be the last and it will contain the long awaited lemon, so look forward to it!


	10. He's definitely worth it

So here it is, the final chapter! I hope you all like it, and the lemon that it contains... XD

Chapter 10 – He's definitely worth it

Had it not been for an annoying interruption, Byakuya had probably ignored all rules and had sex with his Vice-Captain in the office. However, the arrival of Captain Hitsugaya threw a wrench into the wheels and the two were forced to abandon the activities they had previously engaged in. It was probably all good in the end, Byakuya thought, but it was very annoying to not get what he wanted (fucking Renji senseless, that is). Instead he had to endure a _very_ long conversation with the ever so cold Captain of the 10th division. Therefore, it should have been no surprise that Byakuya was rather desperate by the time he finally left. Renji let out a sigh and turned to his captain.

"Well, that was quite an annoying interrup-"

He was cut off as Byakuya grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Captain...?"

"Come on, we're going to your place"

"What?! But what about work..."

"Forget about work, we're going"

Renji just stared wide-eyed at his Captain as he was dragged out of the office and towards his apartment. For Kuchiki Byakuya to say something like"forget about work", he really had to be desperate. Of course, Renji could understand if the guy was eager. The Captain had spent a long time struggling with his feelings, worrying about breaking the rules and wondering if Renji felt the same way he did. So when everything finally cleared up and he knew his feelings were returned, it wasn't so strange if the guy was a little bit impatient.

Arriving at the apartment, Renji took out his keys, which were immediately snatched by Byakuya. He unlocked the door and pushed Renji inside before slamming it shut behind him. Throwing the keys at a nearby table, he walked over to his rather shocked Vice-Captain and kissed him fiercely.

It took a while for Renjis mind to register exactly what was going on, but once it did, he wasn't late in returning the kiss, before leading his Captain towards the bedroom. Once inside, it didn't take long to remove their clothes and the two fell down on the bed, pausing for a moment to admire each other's naked forms.

Byakuas eyes travelled over the black tattoos on Renjis chest, hands soon following, making the other moan slightly. Hands snaked up around Byakuyas neck, threading through black hair and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance. When they broke apart they were both panting. Renji moved his head slightly, starting to kiss and lick on Byakuyas neck, working his way down to the shoulder, biting slightly, making the other shiver pleasantly.

"Renji"

"Hm..."

"Stop"

"Huh?! You- you dragged me here to have sex didn't you? And now-"

Renji stopped immediately as Byakuya sat up, pulling Renji with him, kissing his Vice-Captain softly, as hands moved to free his long hair, threading his fingers through the red strands.

"Relax, I just want to see you with your hair let out"

Renji just stared at his Captain before a big grin broke out on his face, kissing the other man on the cheek as he pulled him down on top of him moving his hands down Byakuyas back, grinding his hips up slightly, making his Captain moan and bite down on Renjis neck at the pleasant friction.

Renji then quickly flipped them over so that he was on top of his Captain and immediately started working his mouth down Byakuyas chest, teasing a nipple with his mouth as his hands moved further down, travelling along the inside of Byakuyas thighs, but avoiding the one place the other wanted him to touch.

Renji took his time to tease both Byakuyas nipples before finally moving on downwards only pausing to dip his tongue into Byakuyas navel. However, when Byakuya thought he was finally going to get the stimulation he wanted, Renji suddenly stopped. Byakuya glared angrily at his Vice-Captian.

"Why did you stop?" He was slightly out of breath and very desperate.

"I just wanted to make sure ya really want me to continue"

"Of course I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Sooo... you're not worried about whether I love ya or not?"

"No!"

"And you're not afraid to break any rules?"

"NO!"

"So then..."

"Oh, just touch me already!"

Renji grinned at his frustrated Captain.

"As you wish"

With that he finally took the weeping member in front of him into his mouth, making Byakuya buck his hips. Renji was so damn good at what he was doing. He knew just how hard to suck and how to twirl his tongue around to make Byakuya go mad with lust. Hands grabbed Renjis hair and guided his movements, making him speed up.

Byakuya was so close to coming when suddenly Renji pulled away, making his Captain groan in disappointment.

"Renji..."

"Oh come on, it's not good if you get to have _all_ the fun"

He grinned and grabbed Byakuyas hand, taking three fingers into his mouth, making the other man moan at just that little contact. After sucking on the fingers for a while, he moved Byakuyas hand to his own entrance. The Captain didn't need any more hints, he simply pushed a finger in, making Renji moan.

Two other fingers almost immediately followed the first, making Renji yelp in pain, but Byakuya was starting to lose his self-restraint and didn't want to wait any longer. After stretching Renji none too gently, he quickly flipped them over again and removed his fingers, only to position his own throbbing member in their place.

Renji cried out as his Captain pushed into him. It was rough, but Renji didn't really mind, and the pain was soon replaced with blinding pleasure as Byakuya hit his prostate over and over.

They were both getting close to their climax as Byakuya grabbed Renjis very much neglected member and started to pump it. For a while they kept going, movements becoming more frantic and desperate, before they both came, enjoying the waves of pleasure searing through their bodies.

Byakuya collapsed on top of Renji, and for a few seconds they just lay there, panting. After a little while Byakuya spoke.

"Renji..."

"Hm..."

"Sorry if I was a little rough"

"It's okay, I don't mind"

"Good"

Too spent to move, they just stayed where they were, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

-----

Byakuya woke up to the sound of soft snores close to him. He opened his eyes and found Renji sleeping right next to him. Byakuya smiled as he ran his fingers through Renjis hair.

_This man is definitely worth breaking a few rules for, _he thought, as Renji snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around Byakuyas waist.

_Definitely worth it._

* * *

That's it! I hope you all liked it, it's my first completed story (that's not a one-shot). I'm really happy about how well it was received and I want to thank all of my readers and especially my reviewers, you're the best!

Now don't forget to check out my Christmas-fic, I'll have it up soon. It will mainly be ByakuyaXRenji, but there will be other couples too... Anyway, it'll be up as soon as possible, but I have a lot of work in school right now, so sorry if I won't be able to update too often :(


End file.
